Will You Love Me Tomorrow
Will You Love Me Tomorrow de Las Shirelles. Letra: Gerry Goffin y Carole KingCarole King incluyó una versión en su álbum Tapestry en 1971, con Joni Mitchell y James Taylor cantando en el fondo. Composición Escrita en respuesta a Oh! Carol. Notoriedad Puesto 125 de las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos según la revista Rolling Stone. Versiones *1961: Mike Berry *1964: Dusty Springfield: A Girl Called Dusty *1966: Cher: Cher *1968: The Four Seasons (puesto 24 de la Billboard Hot 100, último éxito en los Estados Unidos hasta "Who Loves You" en 1975) *Sandy Posey mezcló una versión producida por Joe South para MGM en 1968. *1969: Françoise Hardy publicó su propia versión en su álbum En Anglais *1970: Linda Ronstadt publicó una versión en su álbum Silk Purse *1972: Roberta Flack (puesto 76 de la Billboard Hot 100) como Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow *1973: Melanie Safka (puesto 82 de la Billboard Hot 100 y al Top 40 en Reino Unido en 1974) *1975: Morningside Drive (puesto 33 de la Billboard Hot 100) (bailable) *1976: Dana Valery (puesto 95 de la Billboard Hot 100) (bailable) *1977: Graham Bonnet *1978: Dave Mason (puesto 39 de la Billboard Hot 100, además fue su último éxito en esa lista) *1980: Rainbow: 1er Festival Castle Donington, voz Graham Bonnet (cover metal-balada) *1981: Maureen Tucker de The Velvet Underground: Cara B del single Around and Around *1983: Dionne Warwick publicó una versión con Las Shirelles en su álbum How Many Times Can We Say Goodbye *1984: Laura Branigan: Self Control *1989: Millie Jackson: Back to the Shit *1992: Joe Walsh: Songs for a Dying Planet *1993: Bryan Ferry (Éxito en el Reino Unido), Neil Diamond: Up on the Roof: Songs from the Brill Building *1995: The Bee Gees publicaron lo que Carole King llamó la "versión definitiva" para un álbum en honor a Carole King llamado Tapestry Revisited *1997: Dianne Reeves: That Day (cover smooth jazz) *1998: Shawn Colvin: The Larry Sanders Show (Créditos finales del final de la serie) *2001: Me First and the Gimme Gimmes: Blow in the Wind *2004: Amy Winehouse publicó una versión para la banda sonora de la película, Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason y está incluida en su álbum póstumo Lioness: Hidden Treasures como el tercer sencillo oficial. El nombre de esta versión se llama Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? *2006: Lauryn Hill: Gira, no fue publicada oficialmente. *John Frusciante de Red Hot Chili Peppers tocaba a menudo una versión en directo del tema, con sólo una guitarra y la voz del cantante durante la gira en 2006-07 de Stadium Arcadium. *Joni Mitchell hace una referencia al tema en "Chinese Café/Unchained Melody". *The Satintones publicaron este tema como uno de los primeros sencillos de la Motown en 1961 como "Tomorrow & Always". *1987: Elton John: Concierto benéfico (primer canción que interpreto en público después una operación en sus cuerdas vocales a principios de ese año. No fue publicada oficialmente) *El personaje de Minnie Driver interpreto en Beautiful (película) *Mest usa el gancho del estribillo de su canción "Reason" en Destination Unknown. *2003: Finest Kind (trío vocal): Silks & Spices *2004: Norah Jones *2010: Lykke Li Adaptaciones *1961: Lil Malmkvist como Hur blir det i morgon (sueco) *2012: Leslie Grace (cover bachata) Referencias Categoría:Canciones de 1960 Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Covers